Volver Amarte
by Nzkaya
Summary: YA ES EL FINAL! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.
1. MUERTE!

MUERTE!!  
  
INTRODUCCION  
  
No puedo olvidar a mi hermosa sirena de cabellos azules, de hermosos ojos de cielo. No puedo olvidar como fuiste arrebatada de mi.  
  
Aun recuerdo ese doloroso día...  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Michiru, Vamos apúrate no alcanzaremos a llegar al recital - No te preocupes-  
  
Caminando por fin para el auto.... como tarda en arreglarse, pero vale la pena la espera.  
  
Por fin logramos salir, ¿Me escuchas Michiru? -  
  
¿Que te pasa pequeña? - Perdí a mi mama. - No te preocupes la encontraremos, de seguro también ella te esta buscando- Mire señorita, allá esta mi mama. MAMA -  
  
NOOOO, CUIDADO PEQUEÑA!!!! -  
  
MICHIRU!!, NO !!!  
  
No puede ser lo que paso, vi su cuerpo tendido en el pavimento... Michiru estaba... estaba muerta, su cabello aguamarina, estaba machado por la sangre, que salía de su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba destrozado.  
  
No puedo creerlo, yo estaba en estado de shock, no puedo creer este panorama.  
  
Había salvado la vida de la niña, pero ella perdió su vida.  
  
La ambulancia llego, pero para mi mala suerte yo estaba en lo correcto, ella había... muerto... muerto al instante.  
  
Después de unos días Fui a pedir sus cenizas, no podía dejar su cuerpo en la tierra, así que tenia que llevarla al mar, el mar que tanto amaba.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FAN FIC CUÍDENSE BISHOUJO!!!!! ~_^ 


	2. Muerte, Amor? y Confusion?

Muerte, Amor?? y Confusión?? I  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
La chicas me han cuidado todo lo que pueden; pero les pedí no que no volvieran, que el resto de la recuperación estaba bajo mi responsabilidad.  
  
Aun que realmente tan solo es una excusa, por que ya no soporto ver cerca de mi, no soporto verlas, ver cada ropa entallada a su cuerpo, me recuerdan al bien formado cuerpo de mi dulce princesa, recuerdo el vuelo de su faldas, con las faldas de las chicas.  
  
No puedo dejar de recordar a mi princesa con sonrisa, de diosa, que hacia que todo lo olvidara, curaba cualquier tristeza de mi corazón, cualquier angustia que me agobiara, su sonrisa me relajaba.  
  
Ya han pasado cerca de dos años, (ya tengo 19 años no se como pude llegar) de este horrible suceso, y cada día te llevó una rosa y cada aniversario llevó una docena de ellas...  
  
"No te olvido"  
  
Fue mi comentario, en la playa.  
  
Ya no acostumbro a irme coche, e incluso he abandonado mi moto.  
  
Me acosté en la arena, con los brazos atrás de mi cabeza; mientras le contaba mis problemas al mar. Le conté... que deje de correr como el viento, que abandoné a mi carro y a mi motocicleta, e incluso me dejo de importar mi apariencia, que fin tenia coquetear con chicas, si ya no estabas tu, para reprenderme...  
  
"En pocas palabras mi vida se va ha pico sin ti."  
  
Fue lo que dije al mar, antes de quitarme los zapatos... para meterme al mar.  
  
No tenia ganas de nadar, tan solo quería sentir en mi cuerpo, otra vez el mar, que era el único recuerdo que tengo de ella.  
  
" Tan solo quisiera soñar para poder estar contigo... pero lamentablemente no puedo soñar para siempre... o si??"  
  
Fue el murmullo de mis labios al entrar totalmente al mar; me deje ir; mientras que me hundía por el peso de mis problemas y tristezas.  
  
Me desperté en la misma playa, el mar me arrojaba de ella, cada vez mas, mientras que se retiraba; la sal ardía en las cortadas de mis muñecas, mis cabellos estaban pegados a mi cara, el olor a la sal inundaba mi cuerpo.  
  
Pero de quien es esto? Pensaba, ya que mi cuerpo se encontraba semicubierto por lo que parecía una chaqueta.  
  
Una voz me hizo despertar por completo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía enfocar muy bien, pero distinguí un cuerpo alto, masculino... lo mas probable.  
  
-Espero que estés bien.. te encontré inconsciente, así que te deje mi chaqueta, para que no tomaras frió, fui a traer mi deportivo, para llevarte a tu casa-  
  
Intento ayudarme para que me levantara, pero mi tobillo estaba lastimado y no podía caminar, así que caí sentada.  
  
- Te lastimaste el tobillo, no debes caminar, déjame te cargo -  
  
Su sonrisa, hizo que por primera vez, me sonrojara por un hombre, pero como no sonrojarme, era atractivo, obvio que no tanto como yo, pero su cabellera negra, lacia, el tupe que caía hasta la barbilla, pero por atrás finamente cortado, me recordaba a mi cabello mas largo de enfrente, pero negro ébano, su piel blanca que resaltaban sus ojos azules, tan claros que me sonroje...  
  
" No"  
  
Mi orgullo como siempre sale a relucir, aparte no soy ninguna persona frágil, menos permitiría que alguien me tocara.  
  
-Aun que no quieras te ayudare-  
  
Sentí su respiración muy cerca, era demasiado cerca de mi, me incline hacia atrás, pero fue mucho y caí de espaldas.  
  
-Ja ja, no puedo creerlo, te asustes de mi??-  
  
Fue su comentario por mi caída. Fue algo humillante. Por fin abrí mis labios para responder una semejante burla de mi.  
  
"Cállate, no sabes nada"  
  
Valla que ingenio el mío, antes hubiera contestado con mas astucia y rapidez.  
  
-No te pongas caprichoso, te ayudare para llegar a tu casa, y después te podrás olvidar de mi-  
  
Es lo que me contesto al estirar su mano y mostrarme una sonrisa, que hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo. "Bueno, si tan solo así, podré deshacerme e ti... pues acepto"  
  
No tenia mas que discutir, mi pluma de transformación estaba en casa y no podía sacar mi espada, no tenia forma para defenderme, no es que fuera la única forma para poder defenderme, si no que estaba muy cansada para una confrontación.  
  
Me llevo a su auto, apoyada en sus brazos, (que humillación) pero cuando llegue al auto, pude ver que era un precioso lamborgini diablo rojo, clásico de un Don Juan, como no reconocer a los de mi calaña.  
  
"Me recuerda a mi"  
  
Fue mi comentario al subir a semejante belleza. No mas que el mío.  
  
-Te gusta? En dos pagos y será mío completamente, deberías de ver como las mujeres se mueren por esta belleza.-  
  
No me gustaba como ese tipo se pavoneaba, así que para callarle la boca...  
  
"Yo tengo un corvette, un Ferrari y una linda CBR950cc, esperándome... esperando a Haruka Tenou-  
  
Mi voz demostraba un tono de orgullo por esas majestuosas maquinas.  
  
-Wauw... Haruka Tenoou, soy un gran admira... asmi... dami... admirador tuyo, no puedo creer que te tengo en mi auto-  
  
Ahora el era el sonrojado, su tono también demostró un respeto hacia mi, algo que me fascinaba infundir en la gente.  
  
-Bueno yo no me he presentado, Yo... yo ... soy.. -  
  
No comprendí su nerviosismo, hasta que recordé que le impresione, supongo que le dio vergüenza .  
  
"Si?"  
  
Mi tono, no le quito ni un poco el nerviosismo, pero contesto, tartamudeando.  
  
-Soy Rene, soy ita.. ytw...italiano-  
  
Detuvo el coche en saco algo que me asusto hasta que me volteo a ver con aire misterioso y serio, que me preocupo e hizo que me sonrojara... Se acerco a mi poco a poco... Y me dijo, muy seguro de si mismo....  
  
-Haruka....yo ... yo...-  
  
///////////////  
  
QUE TAL VOY HASTA AHORAR LINDAS SEÑORITAS???? ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE PARA CUALQUIER COSA MI MAIL , (excepto para virus hee!!)  
  
bishoujo_hentai_00@yahoo.com.mx 


	3. Muerte, Amor? y CONFUSION!

Muerte, Amor??? y CONFUSIÓN!!! II  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
-Haruka....yo ... yo... ...¿Dónde vives?-  
  
Mi cara no creo que haya podido dibujar, tal asombro de semejante pregunta llevamos cerca de media hora dando vueltas sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos no pude contenerme y lo reprendí con mi tono de voz mas gruesa que de lo normal.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso hasta?"  
  
-Perdón, olvide preguntar... ya no me regañes-  
  
Su cara hizo un puchero que me hizo sonrojar, era una cara como la de un pequeño que fue reprendido, su inocencia, me hizo sonrojar... Asi que me limite a señalar con la mano izquierda que diera vuelta a la derecha.  
  
A los siete minutos llegamos.  
  
"Gracias por traerme"  
  
Me baje del carro, pero mi tobillo seguía hinchado y no pudo mantener el peso y yo el dolor, así que simplemente caí y para terminar, caí y me pegue en la cabeza.  
  
"DIABLOS!! Lo que me faltaba"  
  
-Cálmate, yo te ayudo-  
  
Me dijo el conductor, mientras apagaba el motor, luego dio la vuelta al carro y me ayudo a pararme. No podía apoyar el pie, así que me tomo de la cintura, algo que me molesto pero no me sentí mal por eso. Luego me ayudo a aproximarme a la casa, pero... al entrar y abrirme la puerta...  
  
-Wauw, tienes una gran casa!!! Pero... vives tu solo? -  
  
Eso me hizo recordar a mi princesa, pero como no recordar a la dueña de esta casa, a quien me recibió con alegría, y la despedida que yo le di, una llena de lagrimas... pero era imposible olvidarla toda su casa huele a ella. No pude soportar mas, en ese momento y comencé a llorar en silencio, algo que nunca he hecho.  
  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tienes Haruka?  
  
No escuche a mi acompañante, yo estaba sumida en mis recuerdos de tristeza y de alegría. Pero me saco de ello cuando Rene levanto la voz.  
  
-Tenou!-  
  
"¿Perdón que me decías?"  
  
-Ummm... te voy ayudare a ir a tu habitación.-  
  
"Estare bien, mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso-  
  
-No podías subir hasta el segundo piso tu solo-  
  
"Si puedo"  
  
-Que no, vamos te ayudare-  
  
"No necesito la ayuda de nadie!!!!-  
  
-Claro! Entonces te habrías ahogado , si yo no hubiera estado cerca!-  
  
"Eso no me importa... la verdad es que... ES QUE ME INTERRUMPISTE!!-  
  
-Que??-  
  
"SI!! ME QUERIA SUICIDAR!!!"  
  
-QUE??!!??!!-  
  
-SI, MI VIDA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO SIN MI MUSA, SIN MI LINDA PRINCESA MARINA-  
  
-No entiendo...-  
  
"ELLA MURIO EN UN ACCIDENTE... POR SALVAR A UNA NIÑA"  
  
-Lo lamento, no sabia...-  
  
"CLARO!! NADIE SABE... NADIE SABE QUE PERDI A MI ALMA GEMELA... NADIE SABE"  
  
-Perdón... no tenia la intención de...-  
  
"CALLATE!! YA NO SOPORTO VER A ALGUIEN EN NUESTRA CASA. VETE!!-  
  
-NO TE PUEDO DEJAR ASI DE ALTERADO PUEDES COMETER ALGUNA TONTERÍA-  
  
"SI PUEDES!!!... Y LO HARAS!!!-  
  
Sin pensarlo, invoque mi espada sin estar transformada, amenazándolo con ella, para que se fuera sin titubear, pero su respuesta fue otra, otra que no esperaba...  
  
-No me iré a pesar de que me amenaces, esto me demuestra que sigues muy alterado y así NO TE PUEDO DEJAR!!-  
  
"CALLA!!!... SI NO TE VAS TE MATARE!!!-  
  
-No me importa, pero por lo menos te desahogaras y estarás mas calmado-  
  
-Que??Como...-  
  
¿Como que no le importaba?, nunca conocí semejante desinterés e interés a la vez, tan solo conocí ese sentimiento en mi Michiru y en mi Princesa.  
  
Sin saber que movimiento hizo, me arrebato mi espada, fui vencida por un hombre, YO!! YO SAILOR URANOS!! YO UNA GUERRERA EXTERNA!!! GUARDIANA DEL ENVIADO DEL BIEN!!! .  
  
Pero sabia bien, que yo misma me había vencido hace tiempo, ya no podía ser rival de nadie en estos momentos de mi vida, en estos momentos de soledad, tristeza y depresión.  
  
Se acerco poco a poco, soltando mi espada cayendo al suelo, de repente estaba tan cerca de mi, que sentía y olía su respiración, pero yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos... hastta que un contacto hizo que saliera de ellos.  
  
UN BESO... Un beso... Unos labios ajenos a los de Michiru estaban tocando mis labios.  
  
¿Por qué no lo quite al instante? ¿Seria que necesitaba un beso, aunque no fuera de ella? No, esto no esta bien estoy traicionando su recuerdo, no puedo seguir adelante... Sus manos estaban introduciéndose por mi camisa tocando mi espalda con delicadeza.  
  
//////////////////  
  
NO SE QUE OPINEN PERO ME GUSTARIA SABERLO, ADIOS MI NIÑAS!!! 


	4. Mirando la realidad y aceptandola

"Retírate por favor."  
  
-Perdón... yo pensé..-  
  
"RETIRATE RENE!!! No es necesario que sigas aquí, ya me has ayudado lo suficiente..."  
  
-Lo lamento Haruka-  
  
Tan solo vi como cerraba la puerta a su paso, después escuche como maldecía hasta llegar a su auto, luego nada... hasta que el motor empezó a rugir... para comenzar su partida.  
  
Después de unos minutos de estar en la penumbra. Subí las escaleras, poco a poco pasando por la penumbra de la estancia, tan solo para encontrarme en la misma penumbra de las escaleras. Cada peldaño debió de costarme un gemido de dolor, pero ya había sentido demasiado sufrimiento, como para que esto me afectara.  
  
MENTIRA!!! Si me afectaba.  
  
Ya no pude mas, mi tristeza debía de salir, ya no la podía seguir ocultando; y hay en las escaleras, me derrumbe y comencé a llorar, llore todo lo que debí de haber llorado en todo el tiempo de mi juventud perdida.  
  
En la madrugada, ya no podía llorar mas, mi alma ya se concebía limpia y tranquila. Las lagrimas que tanto aprisionaba, eran las mismas que aprisionaban mi alma, eran ellas la que no me permitían seguir viva.  
  
Nunca imagine que el derramar lagrimas fuera tan bueno para el espíritu, yo que siempre lo tome como una señal de debilidad. Quien diría, que hoy a pesar de lo sucedido, Haruka Tenou apoya la expresión de sentimientos, incluyendo a las que se muestran como debilidades.  
  
"Hoy! Una nueva Haruka ira a la escuela. Lista para el coqueteo y lista con su linda moto. Haruka Tenou volverá a ser la dueña del viento!!."  
  
Y como con la misma intensidad de vivir que había perdido, y que hoy gozaba salí disparada al baño.  
  
El vivir como cuando ella estaba conmigo, no significa que la engañe o que la haga menos. Yo conserve el luto de su muerte, por mucho tiempo; y por que ahora ya no lo tenga, no significa que no la extrañe. Pero conociendo a mi princesa mariana, ella me estuviera insistiendo que continuara con mi vida a pesar de cualquier cosa. Hoy haré caso a sus indicaciones. Ella siempre me ha querido ver feliz, y a mi también me gusta verla feliz, y yo se que así, continuando con mi vida, ella sabrá, que nunca me daré por vencida, por que se que al final, ella estará a mi lado, en cualquier forma, ella me apoyara.  
  
Me bañe y me arregle al instante, por que sabia que algo me esperaba en la escuela.  
  
Mi querida Michiru, adiós. Nunca habrá nadie como tu. Tu esencia siempre será recordada. Y si algún día quisiera volver, yo te estaré esperando. Y perdón por el beso de Rene.  
  
Con esto ultimo cerré la puerta de la casa, y camine hacia mi motocicleta. Y como el sol que salía, también surgía una parte de mi que había muerto, dejando morir a la Haruka, que no apreciaba la vida.  
  
"Hoy volveré a vivir!!!" 


	5. Haruka regresa

"Hola señoritas!!"  
  
Tan solo escuche como sus risitas, mientras se alejaban. Mientras que yo las despedía con una de mis mejores sonrisas, una muchacha se acerco a mi, y me dio una linda caja de almuerzo. Yo me encontraba atónita, como sabia ella, que se la aceptaría. No es que no aceptara los regalos de las niñas, pero desde que Michiru murió, yo ni siquiera miraba a las niñas.  
  
*He estado trayendo almuerzos para ti, nunca los aceptabas, pero nunca perdí la esperanza, que tu los llegaras aceptar*  
  
No podía creerlo, el detalle de la niña, no iba dejar pasar semejante halagó, así que me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Muchas gracias por el interés"  
  
Le guiñe el ojo, y después me retire, a la niña del almuerzo la había dejado toda roja. Había vuelto la rompecorazones de Haruka Tenou.  
  
Ya al finalizar de clases (quien diría que incluso "platicaría" con dos profesoras), me encontré que había varias niña en la entrada, estaban alrededor de un carro. Maldito, el que creyera que así, se llevaria a sus admiradoras, iba con una paso decidido al carro, para reclamarle, pero de repente escucho su voz. Oh no... por favor que no sea.... Pero para mi desgracia si era, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había venido por mí, quien se creía, aparte yo nunca le dije donde estudiaba, como llego aquí.  
  
-Hey!! Tenou!! "Si?" -Ven te doy un aventón-  
  
Genial, lo que necesitaba, Rene el primer tipo que me había besado, ahora quería mas.  
  
"No gracias, traigo mi motocicleta" -En serio? Que tal una carreritas hasta tu casa, quien gane, hará lo que el otro pida"  
  
Esto era tentador, si yo ganaba, y obvio que yo iba a ganar, podría deshacerme de el enseguida.  
  
"Esta bien" -Pero las reglas serán, no se vale rebasar...- "Que?? Pero si así se juega" -Pero estos será, como dicen en mi país, arrancones, es derecho y si te estorba un carro ajeno, te esperas o lo arrebasas, pero sigues en tu mismo carril, sin estorbarle al otro- "Será interesante"  
  
En un par de minutos estábamos en mi casa, no podía creer lo que había pasado, el bakayaro, me habia ganada. No puede ser yo soy corredora y un infeliz me gano.  
  
-No puedo creer que le GANE A HARUKA TENOU- "No te creas la octava maravilla"  
  
No lo podía creer, el tremendo baka salió de su carro y se puso a bailar en la cera, mientras repetía 'Gane gane'  
  
"Muy bien tu ganaste, ahora que quieres?" -Una cita contigo- "QUE??Tú eres un hombre!!!" -Que yo soy un!!!!???-  
  
Genial, ahora resulta que al tipo le gustan los pantalones, es mas que obvio, el cree que soy hombre y me beso, creo que ya me la libre...  
  
"Muy bien. Te veré en la playa, invitare a unas amigas, nos vemos a las..." -Bueno, lo que yo queria decir era...- "Que? Me estas rechazando una invitación?" -Pero como se, que no me dejaras plantado, mejor yo vengo por ti, y me dices que playa, ya que no conozco por aquí- "Que? Pues...si "  
  
No sabia que decir, asi que acepte, en lo que yo no sabia, es lo que me metí al decir que si.  
  
-Bien pasare a tu casa a las 7.00- "Es muy temprano, yo sigo dorm... dormido a.." -Bueno dame un par de llaves así llego y entro para despertarte- "Si claro. No estoy demente para darte un par de llaves de MI casa" -Eso quiere decir, que no me vas a dar una copia?- "No! nada mas vas por mi" -Bueno Bueno... no e enojes-  
  
Lo bueno es que ya no siguió insistiendo, ya atravesaba el jardín para entrar a la casa, antes de que preguntara algo mas.  
  
"Bueno... al rato Rene" -Al rato- "No se te olvide que es mañana" -Adiós, no se me olvida-  
  
Quien lo diría parecía impaciente, me despedí de el como si fuéramos pareja, y como si estuviera deseosa de la dichosa cita, que asco. Yo nunca con un hombre.  
  
repetía esto mientas me adentraba en mi casa.  
  
"Que horror"  
  
De repente me quede quita para ver de donde venia la voz. De la sombra sale una figura alta, con los cabellos cayéndole hasta los tobillos. 


	6. Y tu que haces aqui?

----------------------------Y tu que haces aqui?------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Valla... miren a quien tenemos aqui...a la magnifica Setsuna... Sailor Plut... hace tanto "tiempo" que no te miraba-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-No es para que...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-COMO QUE NO ES PARA QUE!!!???-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Yo vengo...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-NO ME IMPORTA DEBISTE DE HABER VENIDO HACE DOS AÑOS!!AHORA QUE QUIERES!!??-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Pero como podia explicarmelo, si ella misma habia obligado a la memoria a olvidarlo. Encerrada en el claustro de Tokio de Cristal, por el haberme arrebatado a mi preciosa Michiru. Ya no existia en el futuro su bella musica. ¿La reina la habia enviado para mantener mis esperanzas de que algun dia pudiera ver a mi sirena en alguna re-encarnacion torcida?; pero no era verdad. La habia enviado como quien lo permite por ser el ultimo deseo que se le otorga al condena. Y su deseo antes del exilio eterno a la puerta del tiempo era... Verme una vez mas, yo que fui su eterno amor...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Pero como yo iba a saber todo esto, tan solo si pudiera leer la mente, me alegro de no hacerlo, por que yo de haberlo sabido, le daria muerte en la misma habitacion donde estabamos.  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Me alegro de no saber la verdad, de su razon de estar aqui.  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Haruka... perdon realmente perdoname... pero me fue imposible venir con anterioridad... -  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-¿A ahora que haces aqui? ¿Vienes a rescatarme de mi agujero?-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Esas palabras querian ser ciertas para ella...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-No... Vine... a-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-A que?-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-¿Vas a hablar o te tengo que amenasar de muerte?-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Michiru esta viva... en algun cuerpo huesped, en el cual fue enviada su escencia... si tanto la amas como dices... la encontraras...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Que mentira mas grande fue la que me dijo, pero ella queria traerme buenas noticias para que su imagen no fuera dañada... queria que la tomara como un bello recuerdo.  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-No puede ser...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Por eso fui enviada, para decirtelo, pero a cambio de la resurreccion de Michiru, permanecere en la puerta del Tiempo para siempre-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
¿Que queria que hiciera, Que se lo agradeciera? Queria volverse una Martir...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-No se que decir Setsuna, deberia decir que... ni se te ocurra hacerlo, pero mi soledad es mucha... y realmente la extraño... pero supongo que si vienes a avisarme, es que la decision fue tomada... Asi que te lo agradesco muchisimo...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Mi sonrisa reflejaba la alegria que me acababa de dar, y mi lagrimas la inocencia de mi corazon, por ser ajeno a la mentira planteada... Viviria engañada, gracias a ella...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Pero a lo mejor lo que me faltaba para vivir mas calmada era una simple mentira que me amarrara a este mundo.  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Gracias Setsuna, muchas gracias...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-De nada mi... querida amiga...-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-Perdon por haberte recibido tal y como lo hice pero ¿no gustarias de quedarte unos dias antes de tu partida?-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Cuantas ganas tenia Setsuna de decirme que si, pero no podia...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-No gracias... no me puedo permanecer en este lugar mas tiempo, asi que me retiro de una vez, despideme de las chicas-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Con la sonrisa melacolica, desaparecio de la sala de esa casa donde, habiamos compartido tantas cosas juntas... Michiru, Hotaru, yo y ella...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Despues de reflexionar la supuesta verdad, comenze a planear mis movimientos para encontrarla... Haria tal y como los Three Lights...NO ME HARIA CANTANTE ESO SI QUE NI MADRES, pero comensare a escribir, escribire nuestras historias de amor, algun dia las tendra que leer... volvere a ser la numero uno en carreras, de alguna forma me ha de ver, y me reconocera.  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Para cuando deje de planear se habia vuelto de noche...  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
-DIABLOS DEBI DE HABERLES HABLADO!!!-  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
A la hora... Tiempo sorprendente si me permito alagarme ~Por que quien en su sano juicio dura 10minutos hablando con semejantes preciosidades~ Ya tenia todo arreglado...   
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
Espero solucionar pronto este problema y librarme de este tipo.  
  
*  
  
+  
  
*  
  
*************************************  
  
JAJAJAJA, LE ESTOY GANANDO AL BLOQUEO MENTAL JOJOJOJO!!! no mas que no se cuanto dure (no mucho creeme ^_^) como eres cruel... (si lo se ¬¬U)  
  
Bueno a contestar los reviews!!  
  
Nayru : HERMANA!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS ;_; TU FUISTE MI INSPIRACION PARA PONER EN INTERNET MIS LOCURAS, ERES MI IDOLA!!!!!  
  
nat-chan07: jejeje, se que me quedo mal el capitulo 6 por eso lo quite y lo volvi hacer... ES QUE DABA PENA!!!!  
  
Y-Yukiko-Y : Error, si subi, pero no me gusto, asi que lo quite y lo volvi hacer y subir hasta ahorita, pero muchas gracias.  
  
Serenity Kou: ME SIENTO HALAGADA!!! ARIGATOU!!! QUE LINDA!!! Espero que te agrade la historia aun falan unos cuantos capitulos mas, segun yo, pero aun no estoy decidida ^-^  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIEN ME DEJO REVIEWS!!!  
  
Y mi querida ... como lo digo sin que nadie se de cuenta pero tu te des cuenta, pues... mhh... YA SE!!!!! A la creadora de la pagina de perdicion!!! si tu!!! si tu la de cabello negro, y lentes!! SI TU!!! TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!! Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO TE PONGAS BIEN. CUIDATE MUCHO!!! 


	7. Ya llegue Haruka!

--------------------Ya llegue Haruka!!----------------------------------------  
  
Habia estado dando vueltas en la cama, me enrede en las sabanas un par de veces, me cai de esta, me levante a tomar agua... Como diablos es que no podia consiliar el sueño... Mi conciencia me decia que estaba impaciente por la "cita" que tendria con Rene...  
  
-MUGRE ITALIANO!!!-  
  
Como carajos, un hombre me ponia asi de anciosa, se supone que tenia que estar buscando a mi Michiru, no andar pensando en revolcarme con un hombre...  
  
No puede ser... que dije... ¿YO? ¿REVOLCARME CON UN HOMBRE? ¿QUE CARAJOS ME ESTABA PASANDO!!?  
  
Me levante de la cama, y fui a nadar a la picina de atras de la casa[1], me quite toda la ropa y deje que el agua me intentara calmar...A los instantes de sumergirme, puedo jurar que escuche la voz de mi sirena...  
  
Sali rapidamente para ver. Pero no... no habia nadie. Asi como estaba al borde de la picina, con los brazos de fuera, puse mi cabeza en ellas y volvi a llorar, llore por...  
  
estarme enamorando de alguien mas...  
  
Mi corazon dio un vuelco... ya lo estaba aceptando... mas bien resignando... me dolia saber que si Michiru estuviera cerca se desepcionaria de mi, asi como lo estoy yo de mi.  
  
Sali, y me cubri con una tualla que habia traido... Subi de nuevo a mi habitacion. Tome las pastillas para dormir que me dio Amy, hace algun tiempo. Ocuapaba el descanso. Y como la noche se volvio calurosa, no me agrado la idea de ponerme de nuevo la ropa para dormir...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Rene, llego tan puntual como yo. Toco el timbre tantas veces, que un vecino impaciente salio, y le pregunto por su negocio en la casa... Rene, ni tardoso ni peresozo le conto todo con lujo y detalles. Y como el vecino ya deseaba deshacerse de el... hasta yo... le dijo que podia entrar por la puerta de atras. El le permitio brincarse por su casa.. Maldito vecino, cuando le ponga las manos encima, por credulo...  
  
Al llegar a la puerta, noto que estaba cerrada. Fue recorriendo la parte detras de la casa, mientras que en mi descuido, habia dejado uno de los ventanales sin seguro. Rene aprovecho y se inmiscullo a la casa cual vil ladron... si tan solo hubiera sabido cual eran sus intenciones...  
  
Rene, subio las escaleras. En ellas encontro fotografias, de nosotras, de nuestra familia. De Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru y yo. Se detuvo en una fotografia, donde yo estaba con Michiru, ella tocando el Violin y acompañandola estaba yo, tocando el piano. Como pocas veces.  
  
Vio la imagen con envidia. Esa mirada no puede ser de otra cosa.  
  
Siguio caminando por los escalera, pero esta vez en lugar de encontrarse fotografias, encontro los pequeños poemas enmarcados de Hotaru. Dedicados a mi. Para "Papa Haruka".   
  
Al instante que leyo el final del primer poema, se quedo estatico sumamente molesto, indignado... e incluso podria decirse que decepcionado.  
  
Ya no vio las imagenes a su alredor, ya que se encontraba subiendo todo acalorado. Queriendo una explicacion por el "Papa Haruka"... y lo peor de todo... es que yo si le hubiera dado una razon, e incluso preocupada de que no se fuera a molestar.  
  
Recorrio una habitacion, para que en la siguiente diera con la mia.  
  
Toco... no, aporreo la puerta, gritandome que saliera, que como era posible que le hubiera hecho eso.  
  
Me levante al primer golpe, al siguiente, me comence a asustar. Yo era una senshi, era fuerte al hombre promedio, pero Rene no lo era... y mi pluma, no estaba aqui, la habia dejado abandonada en la mesa del recividor. Otro golpe.  
  
Despues de haberse desquitado con la puerta...  
  
-Haruka... perdoname... es que no puedo creer que no me dijeras que tienes una hija... y permitiste que me enamorara de ti...-  
  
No podia ser cierto.  
  
Me acerque a la puerta, aun envuelta en sabanas. Acaricie las marcas de los golpes de la puerta de mi lado. Roce con mis dedos los pequeños bordes. Le di la espalda a la puerta y me deslice hasta terminar en el suelo. Me tapaba la cara con la sabana blanca, atrapando las primeras lagrimas.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo, Rene...-  
  
Lo habia dicho, y con esto habia condenado a Michiru, apesar del sacrificio de Setsuna.  
  
Rene retrocedio unos instantes... no creia lo que escuchaba le habia dicho "te amo"...  
  
Nadie sabia que hacer, yo me encontraba aun del otro lado de la puerta, apoyada en esta con tan solo la sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo.   
  
Rene estaba en la misma posicion que antes, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta, sin razonar bien lo que pasaba... le hiso un nudo en la garganta...  
  
Hoy me diria la verdad, la verdad que yo desconocia...  
  
Y yo le diria que no era un hombre de la persona que se habia enamorado...  
  
Y terminariamos perdiendo lo que empezamos amar hace tan poco, por el hecho de que las apariencias confunden.  
  
Rene abrio la puerta de golpe, callendo yo de porrazo al piso...  
  
-Gomen Haruka!!-  
  
Como me gustaba que se pusiera nervioso, se miraba muy tierno... lo se... lo se... no me tienen que reclamar, se lo que estoy diciendo, ya estoy resignada...  
  
Le sonreí.  
  
-Eres un baka, no ves el madrazon, que me acabo de dar por tu culpa...-  
  
-Gomen!!-  
  
En un movimiento fallido de abrazo, tomo la sabana y termino en el suelo con ella, yo me habia levantado de golpe. El termino en el suelo boca-abajo, con la sabana en el piso, y yo simplemente parada desnuda.  
  
Guardamos silencio un instante.  
  
-Esto es lo que te tenia que decir, no soy hombre, soy mujer... lo lamento Rene...-  
  
Rene, se levanto poco a poco. Mirandome con ojos interregontes.  
  
-Haruka...-  
  
Fue tan solo un susurro... Yo por primera vez, estaba avergonzada, con las mejillas teñidas en carmesi. Retrocedi a la cama, y tome otra sabana, para cubrir mi desnudes.  
  
-Pedon... Yo... no pense... Lo lamento-  
  
Estaba por salir corriendo, se habia volteado, con la cabeza agachada.  
  
-Haruka, eso no me importa... El hecho es que yo ya sabia que eras mujer... por esa misma razon me vesti asi... Para pensar que si algun dia te llegaba a encontrar, yo te llegara a gustar...-  
  
Que sucedia aqui...  
  
Giro sobre si, tan solo se podia ver una parte de su rostro... con lagrimas callendo por su cara.  
  
-Por que yo tambien soy mujer, Haruka... Soy Rene de Matozza[2], soy Italiana... me vesti asi por que sabia que a una mujer no le harias caso...-  
  
QUE?? ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!  
  
Rene se giro, y se quito el saco, y se desabrocho la blusa, demostrando en efecto que era... mujer?  
  
-Perdon Haruka, nunca pense... no pense que tu fueras a responder mis sentimientos...-  
  
Estaba por irse, lo... la vi intentar partir, pero le sostuve de la muñeca de la mano herida...  
  
-Tu no te vas a ir de esta casa... Ya deje ir a mi Michiru... Tu no te vas a ir-  
  
Acerque su mano a mi rostro y le bese los nudillos.  
  
n/a:  
  
Muy bien, pues espero que les guste el giro que dio la historia... POR CIERTO EL SIGUIENTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL, si es que no me alargo... PERO VA A CONTER ALGO DE ejemmm.. pues ustedes saben cuando dos personas se quieren el tipico sermon de las abejitas... y estan....15minutos despues... y asi nacen los bebes... pero como aqui es YURI, NO NACE NI MADRES...JOJOJOJO...  
  
Bueno si me la quieren mentar, desearme buenos deseos, darme dinero para el plan de dominacion mundial, o me la quieren raya (ya lo dijiste ¬¬U) daaa.... o me quieren dar dinero...(ya tambien lo dijiste...)ya no estes moliendo!!0   
  
Ya pues... A agradecer a quienes hicieron esto posible (no te estan dando ningun premio!) uuy si es cierto..  
  
Bueno gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews!!:  
  
Serenity Kou: Explicame en que te confundiste? Por que yo lo he leido y si le entiendo (es que ella es gente descente, no tiene la mente igual de retorcida que tu!)  
  
Nayru Duchelle: Pero yo no quise decir con esas intenciones, TU PAGINA ES CHILA, POR ESO ES LA PAGINA DE LA PERDICION!!! TE ENVICIAS CON LOS MENSAJES!!!! (ya lame botas!!)Tu callate yo quiero a mi hermanita!!  
  
natchan07: Muchas gracias por la idea!!! pero... bueno el siguiente es el capitulo final (¬¬ si claro el capitulo final ¬¬ y cuantos mas??) ya callate!! YA SE!! PODER!!! MUTE!!!  
  
Y-Yukiko-Y: Pues ... lee mejor el capitulo cinco por que... bueno hay explica... que Michiru, si esta muerta!! LA MATE JOJOJO, MATE A MICHIRU, JOJOJO!!! (loca ¬¬)QUE? no te habia callado??bueno...  
  
Yami-Areliss: Muchas gracias por el apoyo TT, (llorona, sentimental...)PODER MUTE!!!  
  
Heizel Zelaya: ARIGATO!!! Demo... como es que la represento, es que segun yo, asi es ella... pero bueno, arigato!!!   
  
[1] La neta no se, si la casa de las outer senshis, tienen picina, no me acuerdo, pero me valio "M" y se la puse.  
  
[2] El apellido esta macuarro por que nunca pense en ponerle uno, asi que baje menos de dos minutos en el internet, y decidi ponerle este 0, aunque se que esta culero --U...  
  
BUENO NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO Y QUE EL SIGUIENTE TIENE ESCENAS FUERTES!! Pero no se preocupen, dire donde empiesan y donde terminan... bueno lo intentare, ya que el final de esa parte se convina con otra... y... AAAAAAAAHHH ya me hice pelotas!!... mejor leanlo todo jejeje - 


	8. Nunca Mas

**-Nunca mas-**

Adiós Michiru, perdóname si te dejo en el olvido, pero ya no pude esperar mas por ti, y no tenia el coraje de rehacerte en algún cuerpo extraño. Te ame, y moriste. Ten piedad en el futuro paraíso por haberte abandonado en algún rincón oscuro de este mundo. Pero yo te ame, eso no lo olvides, tu fuiste quien me dejo… me dejaste sola en un mundo oscuro. Pero a pesar de todo, continué con vida.

Y hoy, me he enamorado de alguien, una persona desesperante en todos sus aspectos, pero inocente. Me enamore de lo que yo pensé que era un hombre, término siendo una mujer. Una mujer sumamente encantadora y entregada. Me recuerda a ti, pero no eres tu, lo se, no busco una copia tuya, pero en ella encontré la misma entrega ciega que me diste. Y te juro a ti, que a ella no la dejare ir.

---------------

Nuestros cuerpos se confundían entre luz tenue de las velas, las sombras de la sabanas daban a conocer una pelea de amor, por alguien que tomara el liderazgo… Yo gane, y sentí su cuerpo entre mis manos, escuche con goce nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Descubrí el cuerpo esbelto de porcelana, revolví el cabello ébano, y logre que esos ojos azules se dilataran de placer.

---------------

Entre todas debatían que debían hacer, su preocupación era obvia. –Nunca llega tarde, y mucho menos nos ha dejado plantadas Amy- Usagi alegaba con su amiga, mientras que ella sostenía su posición –De seguro se quedo dormida, tan solo es eso, ya iremos en la tarde a verla-, no muy segura de sus palabras, aun tenia vivido aquel recuerdo de cuando las corrí de mi casa, embriagada por la depresión, desde ese día procuraba no hacerme enojar. –Entiendo lo que dices Amy, pero Usagi tiene razón, Haruka nunca llega tarde y menos dejarnos plantadas, creo que deberíamos ir a ver si esta bien, no quiero encontrarla como la otra vez… - que presente tenía Makoto, el día en que me encontró en el garaje de la casa, con la muñecas ensangrentadas. –Lo se… ¿Pero si se vuelve a molestar con nosotras?- aun con dudas, Amy no quería dejar su posición. –Me vale que se enoje, estamos preocupadas, y como buenas amigas, debemos ir a verla- Rei la hizo callar, dicto la ultima palabra y con el apoyo de Minako, fueron a mi casa…

---------------

Nuestras respiraciones se volvían unísonas. Estaba algo fatigada por los constantes mimos que le ofrecí, ahora me tocaba a mi ser la consentida, no fuera que me molestara, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser tan sumisa.

Era una artista con esas manos, y yo una cantante de opera por instantes.

---------------

-Su casa esta cerrada Minako- Amy quería irse tan solo, como hubiera agradecido que ese día no se hubieran preocupado por mi. –No importa Amy, aun tengo la llave de su casa, la grandiosa Minako, no olvida la llave de Haruka en cualquier lugar- por favor Minako, si tan solo fueras olvidadiza. –Esta bien Minako, entremos- las mataría en ese momento si pudiera…

---------------

Mi voz se escuchaba por toda la casa, de eso estoy segura, mis lamentos de que parara eran en vanos, sus manos y su boca me estaban conduciendo a la locura. Y aunque me quejara, era algo que me encantaba.

---------------

-Por dios! Corran Chicas! Alguien esta lastimando a Haruka!- como son inocentes estas niñas…

Subieron las escaleras con tanta rapidez y con exceso de ruido, que pude escuchar sus voces…

---------------

-Rene detente…- no me escuchaba, pensaba que era otra de mis suplicas de cama… -Rene hay gente en la casa…- en el momento que le dijo eso, alzo su cara hacia la mía, y con una expresión de miedo, comenzó a balbucear –Quien… quien… esta..digo… quien viene…?- pero antes de tener la oportunidad contestarle o de algún intento de buscar la sabana del suelo, la puerta resonó por el golpe.

Makoto, había roto mi puerta al no poder abrirla.

Un grito se escucho desde mi residencia, todas las chicas se voltearon excepto Amy, que estaba en estado cata tónico. Y yo con la cara mas roja que nunca. Rene no sabia donde meterse.

-Chicas… si salen un segundo…- No hube terminado mi frase, cuando Makoto cargo a una Amy estupefacta y las chicas que salieron como el viento.

-Perdón Haruka… no se que van a pensar tus amigas… lo lamento- Rene balbuceaba con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-Calmate… no pasa nada malo. Ellas saben mis gustos, pero no me habían visto nunca en… pues digamos que en acción- Tenia mi mano en la barbilla y los ojos alzados como pensando y reflexionando sobre mi. Pero Rene, tenia aun la cara de vergüenza.

-Bueno… pues vamos a presentarte a las chicas, como mi nueva amante, quieres Rene? Pero creo que seria prudente presentarnos con ropa-

--------------

**N/A**

Pues aquí esta el final, si quieren algo mas, pues no se si pueda, pero espero que les halla gustado, gracias a:

_Perla Almogabar,_ y tienes razón, quien se acuerda de tantos detalles.

_Nauru,_ pues ya esta el final terminado a las1.42am del sábado… perdón digo la madrugada del domingo 5 de Diciembre. Haber si te gusta.

_Ann,_ cual fue tu duda exactamente, y yo te la aclaro. Pero como dijiste cual fue no la puedo aclarar.

Gracias por leer mi fic a quienes dejaron review y quien no haya dejando review pero lo halla leído… aunque por favor, para la otra dejen uno aunque tan solo diga, esta bien.

Si me quieren matar por el final, pongan muchos reviews para una continuación rara… jaja pero si no la piden, no va haber. BYE!! Y… **POR FIN TERMINE UN FIC!!!!!!!**


End file.
